Flying high DISCONTINUED!
by Techska
Summary: Randomness and horrid grammar are insured when clicking on this story! Jay, Alex, Itachi, Sasuke, Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, Karin, ect. The whole gang visits our world in a strange turn of events. Death may occour while reading, open at your own risk.
1. ihave no idea what to name this chapter

I sighed and looked around the dark room.

'this is way to boring'

' **agreed'**

'oh shut up inner'

'**who's going to make me?'**

'I will'

'**love to see you try'**

I mentally slapped my inner self.

"alex, shut up…." brett sighed.

It was late night in georgia state.

their night certainly comes faster than ours.

Oh, letme do some explaining….

I am alex kirosita, a tall 13 year old who stands at 5'9.

My black streaked silver poured down my back stopping a little past my shoulders.

My best friend jamie was completely different.

Her red hair snaked all the way to her waist and framed her well defined figure.

She was two inches shorter than me, you have no idea how much she was teased for this.

Both of us were staying with my brother brett.

He was the leagal age to take care of us and was proven to be the person in my parents will to care for us.

Our parents were killed in a car crash last week.

I was fine with it, I had rarely seen my parents because of my job a baby sitter.

That job teaches you how to evade any situation.

I had dealt with eagle scout level knots, handcuffs,hell! I was even hung by _SILLY-STRING…._

Jay (jamie) had demmed me a female Houdini.

So anyways brett had told me to shut up.

Imoved my feet around a little kicking his head.

"not untill you admit scorpions are cool not creepy" I smirked.

"scorpions suck. Kinda like you"he grumbled

"I swallow to" boom shacka lacka bitch

"fuck you"

"offer?"

"hell no that's incest"

"that`s where you going"

"well guess what?"

"you like trains"

"damn straight"

"it's about as straigt as circle"

"well shit"

"eww you eat poop?"

"WHA! NO I EA-"

"both of you shut up" jamie yawned.

An alarm clock went off and all three of us jumped up.

The time of resurection was near.

Brett was into all that cult stuff and had tried to force us into a couple of his freak meetings.

Flashback-

"_come on!" brett whinned pulling on his sisters hand._

"_what are you, 7?" alex yelled,"I don`t want to be a fucking spirt bridge!"_

_Brett started to sniffle and walked back inside._

"_how the hell did he become our foster parent?" jamie derped._

_Alexshrugged and walked back inside leaving an air of anger in her wake._

End flashback.

Brett had gotton us into this one because it was called resurection.

In resurection you say a spell that opens a portal.

The portal is a mirror that shatters once the chosen ones entered our world.

The chosen ones are…..

Well you should get it by now.

We were going to call the akatsuki over.

I doubt it'll work.

So back to the (future!) present.

We were all sent into a panic with the first sentence spoke.

"the candales!" brett cried.

"hurry we only have 4 minutes!" this was jamie.

"we only got four minutes to save the world!"

"not now alex-kun"

"keep it up keep it up Madonna!"

"jamie-chan!"

"hey how come I have kun and she gets -chan?"

"you tell me"

We should have prepared for this earlier" jamie sighed placing the white church candales on the table.

"you should've had a v-8 " I cried.

Yes we all have adhd, I have mpd to go on top of it.

The red head just ignored me and light the said candales.

The blubs flickered out and our once playful mood was swaped for a somber one.

Across the table jay was shaking. She HATED horror movies.

My attention was drawn from her to brett as the spell started.

"we gather at the demon hour to open the gates of the dead" brett spoke.

Jamie took a cloth from a circular object and showed off it's mirror-ness.

"this is the portal that few may pass through, we speak the names of the choosen few." brett took my hand and placed it on the mirror.

"akatsuki" he said.

"akatsuki" jamie

"akatsuki" I whispered.

The mirror started to pluse and the flames glowed an eriee black.

I ran my hand over the flame, I felt no heat what so ever..

I started to skake and the candles fell.

Holy shit… its either a trick, or working….

I started to shake and my vision blurred..

"alex stop its okay" brett shushed.

The flames of the candles spilled onto the table and turned red.

I looked over at jamie and saw she had already passed out.

Looked down and my black locks hung in my face.

Blood was pooling at my feet.

My head throbbed and it felt like I was going on an overload.

I don't know how long I sat staring at the blood.

It semmed like hours.

An overwhelming black washed over me and I closed my eyes letting sleep take me.

I was brought back to reality by the cold of metal against my throat.

"where are we?" a voiced hissed at me.

'**holy shit! Rape!'**

'shut up inner'

'**whadda' you gonna do slap me again?'**

'yes now shut I-it'

I moved my hands up to the knife and along its owners hand.

It was bumpy and rough.

I could feel scarres from knifes and flames.

Smooth…. Rugged…smooth. Stiches?

He batted my hand away and restated his question.

"let me ask you again. Where are we?"

I noticed the sickley sweet smell of blood upon his breath.

"a- a- Alaska,"I stuttered.

"less spacific." came a much more gental voice.

I swallowed " north america?"

The knife was pushed down

"EARTH!" I screamed.

"this doesn't look like earth country, yeah."

"tell us the truth brat."

" that is the truth" I said blankly.

"bull shit" came a 5th voice.

"kakuzu realse the girl and itachi can tie her up."

"what the hell?" I yelped.

Were these guys from a-kon?

I was being picked up and slung over someones shoulder.

I waved my hands around and screamed.

"JAMIE HELP CRAZY COSPLAYERS ARE TRYING TO RAPE ME!"

I was thrown onto the floor, quite painfully.

I rubbed my now sore but and looked into my captors eyes.

I gasped a little once I relized that his eyes were glowing red.

Not an ugly neon red but a dark blood red.

I scared the shit out of me (not litterly, that would just be gross)

"itachi" I whispered.

Fuck I hope this go`s a mary-sue way and someone falls in love with me then saves me from his evil gang and we ride off into the sunset!

Fat chance… I decided on esacpe or death

I looked around for my friends.

I think I started to hypervenalate when the ropes started to wrap around me.

My head whipped around and my skull collided with jamie's.

She jolted awake and started to glare at me.

"THAT HURT!"

"WELL IT HURT ME TO"

"WHY YOU!"

"TOUCH ME AND I WILL RIP OUT YOUR SPINE THEN USE IT TO TIE A PRETTY LITTLE BOW AROUND YOUR NECK!"

The room became silent once again as jamie humphed and sat in her mental emo corner.

a pair of rihhengan locked with my equaly special eyes.

My eyes were rimmed black turning red towards the middle. Flecks of gray were scattered all through out them, not to mention how my pupils were shaped like teardrops.

"who are you and where are we.?" pein asked

I shook slightly as something moved on my back.

I felt one of the ropes move up to my throat and start to press down.

I concentrated on my feet trying to make them move as my back started to burn.

My skin ripped open and I screamed.

I heard the beating of wings followed by a sharp _**SNAP**_.

The ropes fell in a small pool around my knees and black feathers driffed in front off me.

I stared in awe at the black wings that wrapped around me shielding me from the on comings atacks.

Try and beat me now…..

I started to feel dizzy

'**your about to pass out'**

'damn, that's twice now'

'**oh look here comes the black!' inner stated cheerfully.**

**I sighed and fell to my knees as the dreaded black blocked my view. **

**I felt the ground aprocche and barley noticed when my skull collided with the lumionum in a sickening crack.**

**I was asleep again.**


	2. proof of earth

i groaned and treid to sit up only to discover that i was being sat on.

"get- off!" i huffed shoving the said person.

"can you tell me what the other females name is?"

"her name is alex" i fumed

"are you aware of her wings?"

"what?"

"she has wings"

i looked over at sasori who was starting to nod off, his head fell into a tied up alex lap.

"what is he human now?" i said pointing at the puppet.

"actually yes" i looked up surprised to see itachi.

i looked over at my newly winged freind.

itachi coughed and i looked back over to him

"dont over use it" i whispered

itachi growled and jabbed me in the forehead.

i ignored his poke and carried on.

"so why aren't we dead?"

"brett said you could prove this earth planet to us."

he dug around in his cloak before pulling out my ipod.

he tossed to me and i barley caught it.

"prove it to us" itachi deadpanned.

"give me a few minutes" i mummbled.

itachi stood up and walked over to sasori.

i looked back to my ipod and smirked.

time for yayoi.

- timeskip-

a few minutes later i had a slide show connected to the tv

"itachi go geteveryone!" i yelled.

itachi touched my shoulder lightly.

"i saw one of the pictures," he stated,"they will hurt you for it"

with that he went to get every one else

igulped but carried on with my presentation.

sasori was the first to arive then ,pein,kisame,kakuzu,konan, and then deidara.

itachi stood next to me glaring at alex

"is this everyone?" i whispered to the uchiha.

he nodded never once taking his eyes off of alex

i turned to the rest of the akatsuki and turned on the tv

'proof of earth' flashed up on the screen

i clicked over to the next slide sasoXdei

"MY EYES, UN!"

He really said it that loud

"brat and me aren't like that"

click:kakuXhida

black wires/tentacals ripped through the flat screen.

"HEY THAT COST A LOT!" i yelled.

pein glared at me waved his hand at itachi.

the raven haired teen wrapped one arm over my front and put the other up to my neck.

"this is evident proof but it is not aproprite evidence." pein spoke

i hung my head down and started at the floor.

itachi hand made this painfull

"don't you dare hurt her" alex growled

"the proof was negitive and insulting"pein said

"it was the only proof she could show with out sending you guys into shock!" alex roared back

itachi let go of me and walked over to alex.

"what do you mean?" he mummered.

'tobi is not madara and zetsu was really controlling him when you died the first time sasuke wanted to destroy kohonaho for what they did to you but when you came back in the edo-tennsien he teamed up with you to kill kabato. when you succeded sasuke went back to kohona but was still troubled by something... a small part of kabuto was left alive."alex said keeping the same tone the entire time.(btw half of this was lies)

itachi just stared at her while everyone else had their jaws unhinged and on the floor.

itachi threw alex onto the wall a held a kunia to her throat.

he pushed it down only to find that the blood on the kunia was his own.

alex just laughed "take a closer look itachi" and disenigrated.

itachi stared at the kunia in his hands and screamed.

it wasn't a manly scream either...

kisame doubled over laughing at his partners disfourtune, as the rest of the akatsuki gapped...

i screamed and hid behind the blond bomber.

he growled and tossed me at pein who held me for 3 seconds then dropped me on my arse.

"that hurt" my voice remaned in a mono-tone

alex stood andwalked overto sasori

"you're human now right?"

_**wow this is going better than expected... if u want an oc in here just pm me or leave a reveiw**_

_**name:**_

_**age:**_

_**looks:**_

_**personality:**_

_**pet peevs:**_

_**habits:**_

_**crush:**_

_**tune in next time or all that shit**_


	3. atack of the fan girl!

**i ish verey happy! i have reviews! so i will try and put in your guy's ocs, and no i shall not check my grammar! it takes to much time in my supershort day...**

"so.. saori you're human now right?" i reapeted.

"whats it to you?" he snapped.

i sighed and looked towards itachi

the said uchiha nodded to afirm my question.

"How come someone younger than you is the mature?" alex yawned

" 'cuz the bastard has no idea how to have fun." deidara muttered.

kisame covered his mouth trying to hide his laughs.

"you know i expected you guys to be you know more... threatening" alex said, still yawning...

i looked over at kakuzu, his mask was missing.

truth be told i really don't like him.

_inside jamie's mind-_

kakuzu is the uglyiest person i've ever seen.

his eyes looked blood shot like he had been drinking to much.

i hated his stiches and all of that greasy hair.

even his hight seemed off.

evey fucking thing about him repulesed me.

_in reality_-

"jamie" alex yelled

i brushed her hand away from my face

she looked over at kakuzu who seemed to radiate murderous intent.

i gulped and looked over to my raven haired freind,

"did i say all of that out loud?" my voice was shaking but i failed to stutter.

kakuzu stod up and pointed finger at me,

"YOU DID AND GUESS WHAT? NOW IM GOING TO SHOW YOU UGLY!"

he sauntered over to me and raised his fist back behind his head.

_DING-DONG_

"talk about saved by the bell" kisame hhuffed.

i rubbed the brige of my nose and got up to see who it was

the doorbell rang again just as i pulled it open.

one of my best freinds, roybn, was crouching in front of the doorbell her finger hovering over it.

"roybn" she looked up at me after ringing it once again, "the door has already been opened.

the red headed girl smirked and rang the door bell a final time before walking inside.

"ermm, kay"i muttered.

"so jay why are their cosplayers in your -OMJ THAT ONE LOOKS JUST LIKE MY DEI-DEI-KUN!"

roybn tackeled the ex-terroist onto the floor and nuzzled his neck.

i looked over at alex who was rolling around the floor just as was kisame.

i rolled my eyes and went to sit over by pien.

i giggled and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"my pain is greater than yours"

the gingered hair man shreiked and fell off the couch.

i swear the room went silent.

no even the wind made a sound.

i blinked at the akatsuki who were starning at there 'oh-so-brave-leader'.

deidara cracked a smile and slid out from under his fangirl to laugh at pein.

soon the whole room was laughing.

"wow i feel so mary-sue right now" alex chuclkeled.

her chuckles aren't sweet and girly, they are dark and creepy as fuck!

im serious this one time we were at the mall in front of spencers.'thus kid was about to go in and all she had to do was chuckle.

the kid just walked away and stared at us like we were demons or somthing... well we probaly are.

kisame smacked alex and the back sending her face planting into the floor.

again silence.

alex pushed off of the floor and turned to face kisame.

".dead."

let me offer a translation!

kisame: *playfully hits alex*

alex:*falls*

kisame: ...

alex: i will rip out your dick and use it to make thread that i will sew your eyes open with, and from there will will be strapped to a chair and forced to watch 10 hours of the numa-numa guy.

yeah it kinda like the 'hn' languege but slighty longer.

_alex pov_

i growled at kisame and made clawing motions with my hand.

the uchiha noticed this and _ALMOST_ smiled.

see how i emphized almost?

yeah well instead he...

itachi smirked and walked over to kisame.

he whisperred something in the shark man's ear and kisame started to choke.

"NO!" i yelled.

hey kisame may have been a shark dude that killed for a hobby and i had just met, but i felt like i had know him for all of my life.

i tackled itachi and grabbed my moms law book from the coffe table.

"LEAVE *smavk* MY *smack * FISHY-KUN*smack* ALONE!"

i was about to drop the book on his head when a certian bomber grabbed my wrist.

i felt the hand mouths tonge run across the vein cluster and shreiked.

the book flew into the blond's face just as the uchiha reared up.

i heard glass break and a childish shreik

"SEMPIA! TOBI SAVED YOU IS TOBI A GOOD BOY?"

oh. shit...

**horray for cliff hangers!**

**me:sori do the disclaimer!**

**sasori:kat does not own any of the akatsuki charecters or any thing realated to them.**

**me:THAT IS SO NOT TRUE!**

**sasori...**

**me: see i have this sasori wristband! *holds out arm* see!**

**sasori :*sweatdrops* tune in next time or whatever... *scoots away from kat***

**me: don't be scarred i wont hurt you... very much**

**- thanks to for her oc roybn and if u want an oc in here then fill this out and put it in a review!-**

**name:**

**age:**

**looks:**

**personality:**

**dislikes/pet peevs:**

**habits:**

**akatsuki crush:**

**m'kay now, BYE!**


	4. left for dead

okay** so next chapter!**

**i own a box but not the akatsuki  
><strong>

i gapped at the masked man who was strangling MY DEI-DEI in an un-manly hug.

the blond bomber was pushing down on tobi's head in an atemmpt to pry him off

"ugh, sasori my man, help me out!"

i chuckeled at the ever so famous qoute.

sasori snorted and wrapped his arms around a sleeping alex.

she woke up instaintly..

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKING PEDOFILE!" she shoved sasori off of the couch and decided to hide behind kisame.

the said shark man leaned back crushing my freind.

i sighed at all of the chaos and flipped my carmine red hair over my shoulder.

"well im gonna go find brett" i called. she grabbed deidara's hand, "your coming with me"

deidara sweat dropped and twisted out of my grasp.

"well you see we kind of... killed brett..."deidara trailed off.

alex jumped up and tackled him to the floor.

her face had become red and blotchy and tears streamed down her face as she pounded her fist into the mass of blond hair.

i was about to put my self between the two fighting teens but tobi beat me to it.

"no dont hurt sempia!" he shreiked.

_jamie pov_

konan jumped off of her perch from the couch and wrapped her arms around alex's midsection.

she kicked out nailing deidara in his family jewels.

if the situation was diffrent that would have been funny.

but right now we had a girl with mpd and an over-protective complex who had just discovered her only family was dead.

it seemed to happen in slow motion, alex was lashing out clawing at konan's arms and tears falling down her face.

the raven haired girl stopped moving.

you didn't even see her chest rise with her breathing.

roybn was shaking at the sight of her 'dying' freind.

sasori's eyes started to shake as he noticed that she was barley alive.

he ran over to her and touched her face.

it wasn't what you think it was.

he didn't stroke it or close her eyes, he slapped her.

her eyes opened and wings ripped through her shirt.

i took a step back as her eyes changed.

they went from her normal colors and shap to a pair of jashinist symbols, the symbol itself was silver but the iris was a deep red.

she insaintly started to scream.

i felt tears slid down my cheeks but the funny thing is... the tears weren't mine.

i looked up at pein.

the tears were falling from him.

he hated seeing her like this to.

sure he met her a little while ago but he was still part of us now.

i couldn't stand it anymore.

i looked away from my screaming freind and buryed my face in pein's cloak.

at first he stiffend to my strange show of emotion but i could feel him relax from my spot in his cloak.

he absent-midntley started to pet me.

truth be told all it did was make me a little teary.

i didn't cry much and i wasn't going to start now.

the screaming had stoped and was now quite sobs.

i heard alex move and looked up to see her shuffling torward the bathroom.

i jumped up and pein followed me.

_alex pov_

_i couldn't see, it was all shades of gray._

_the world spun as i lashed out._

_i felt my foot meet deidara's flesh._

_pain exploded in my back and i heard screams._

_they were my screams._

_i tried to reach out for anyone, anyone at all._

_but no one was there._

_'they left you'_

_the voice echoed around in my head._

_i found myself in a white room._

_the room flickered and i saw a girl at the other side of the long hallway i was in now._

_she hadlong black hair and was dressed in rags._

_i heard i faint scream, but only for a second._

_the room flickered again and she was closer to me._

_i felt like i needed to run._

_i tried to but my legs couldn't move._

_the girl's black lips twiched._

_'they left you for dead'_

_i screamed but there was no sound._

_it flickered._

_i was even closer._

_i could see her completly now._

_'the left you to be like me'_

_i looked into the girl's empty hollow holes that she called eyes._

_her skin seemed to peel away from her as if it was rejecting her feel._

_'don't you want to run?'_

_the voice giggled._

_i tried to scream and this time my voice came.  
><em>

**- thanks to for her oc roybn and if u want an oc in here then fill this out and put it in a review!-**

**name:**

**age:**

**looks:**

**personality:**

**dislikes/pet peevs:**

**habits:**

**akatsuki crush:**

**m'kay now, BYE!**


	5. after shock

** hey next chapter in wings**

**omj thank u guys all so much for reviewing this chapter will be shorter so i can get it out faster...**

**i dont expect any fan art but i will be putting pictures of alex and jay on deviantart as soon as my scanners fixed**

**do you think i own the akatsuki?**

it's been teo weeks since alex freaked out.

her wings were still out.

she sighed and boredly flapped them.

"alex! i need you to come here quickly"

alex hopped up and followed kisame into 'pein's office'.

the office was a small curtian hung in the kitchen to divide it.

alex stared at konan then at pein.

"you needed me?"

pein nodded at konan, and she pulled out an altas.

"where are we?" konan sighed.

"uhhh, well i'm from alaska and were in georgia, jay is from philly but that doesn-t mean she-"

alex stopped and looked at the two leaders.

"basicly we're not in your universe"

pein glared at alex and pointed at the atlas.

"what is this?"

"an atlas"

"a what?"

"a book of maps"

pein looked at alex and started flipping through the large book.

"st. court. dr... alex what do these mean?"

alex sighed "they're the name of roads"

pein nodded and closed the atlas.

"take us back to our universe." pein stated.

-alex pov-

i sweat dropped and looked over to konan.

she looked just as expectaint as pein.

"w-well you see, it's not that simple"

pein glared at me and growled a little,

"what do you mean we can just take a road back to our universe"

i rubbed the back of my head and smiled.

"uhh, let me explain... we can start with the big bang!"

- time skip-

pein looked at me with disbelief.

"you mean i'm not real?" he sobbed.

"uhh, no your not"

"pein and i will need some proof" konan sighed.

i looked down at my jacket and rolled up the sleeves.

on my arm were three wristbands.

an ex-kohana nin, a sasori's ring emblem, and the akatsuki cloud were on each one of them.

i then un-zipped my jacket to show an anub necklace.

pein's eyes were starting to water.

"how did you get those?" konan growled.

"i bought them"

silence...

" no you must have made them" she snapped.

"the best i've made is a small tree tatoo on my arm... and that's when i was 5."

konan looked dumb struck at the fact that she wasn't real.

then she became mad.

"YOU ARE LYING!" she screamed.

suddenly jamie popped into the office and started to do the macarenna.

once she was finshined all of us girls started to laugh.

"and thats how you break up a bitch fight" i mussed.

konan blinked and stood up.

"i'm sorry alex"

"hey it's cool i would do them same if i was an anime charecter."

jamie's phone buzzed and start to spin around a little.

you know like when it's on vibrate?

she picked it up and flipped it open

"hey kat what's up?"she said into the phone.

i rushed over and took the phone from jamie.

"KAT IS THAT YOU YOU HAVE TO COME OVER!" i squealed.

"calm down i'm already on my way." kat's voice was kind of giggly like when we got high of of kool-aid...

_flash back_

_kat threw the jjug of kool-aid on to the rug watching the colors sppread out._

_"kat is a boss" roybn slurred._

_i stumbled over to roybn and began to sing,_

_"WELL IM JUST A GIRL WHO LIKE PIE!"_

_"we all like pie" kat deadpanned_

_"bi-polar buzz kill"_

_"thank you!"_

_we all started to laugh as kat waved at me._

end flashback-end

it had been three whole years since then...

i pictured my tall (4'5) dirtyblonde ffreind meeting the akatsuki.

i snickred at the tought of her and sasori.

kat LOVES sasori...

she broke the tv when he was killed.

pein tapped me on the shoulder.

"alex can we run to a near by village?" he asked, even though it sounded more like a command.

"take of the cloaks im driving." jay yelled ,"uhh, sorry kat i'll be over in a little while to pick you up okay?"

konan stood a little behind pein and placed an arm protectivly on his shoulder.

"what is driving?" she asked.

me and roybn walked out the door leaving them to follow.

i stood infront of a hulking white van.

"most of you can ride in this. i still have to give that back to kat" i pointed to a shiny green camaro.

"is it safe?" -konan

"most of the time" jay sighed.

i glared at her, "yeah' because thats so encoureging" i spat at her.

she just humphed and open the vans door.

"IF YOUR AN AKATSUKI MEMBER COME HERE!" she screamed

i winced and watched the akatsuki pour out of our house.

"oh wait itachi there's a -SMACK- tree right there."

i sighed and walked over to the dazed uchiha.

"that tree doesn't seem to lack hatred now does it itachi?" i asked.

itachi shook his head and climbed back to his feet.

"i was simply testing if i was under a gen-jutsu or not" he snapped.

i laughed and took his hand in mine.

strangly enough he aceppeted the usally couple used gesture.

hand in hand me and him walked to the car sakura blossoms falling slowly around us.

"GET IN THE VAN THESE GUYS NEED NEW CLOTHES" i snickered at jay's loud voice and pulled itachi into the van with me.

i sighed in relief as my wings finnaly folded in...

**- thanks to krstal for her oc roybn and if u want an oc in here then fill this out and put it in a review!i will try and use as many as i can**

**yes i know its pretty mary-sue u can flame i'll just build a fire with them...-**

**name:**

**age:**

**looks:**

**personality:**

**dislikes/pet peevs:**

**habits:**

**akatsuki crush:**

**m'kay now, BYE!**


	6. making freinds

**hey next chapter in wings**

im so slow with updates  
>i sighed and looked out the car window..<p>

deidara yelped as we went over a speed bump and clung to my arm.

"jamie you will not hurt my dei-dei if he clings to you will you?" i questioned the red-headed driver..

a small tick mark appeared on her head.

"are you trying to piss me off?" she growled.

"well no it's just-" i was cut of by the sound of squeling tires.

sasori grabbed the seatbelt and deidara nearly cut off my circlulation with his ermm... 'manly' fear.

i pryed him off of my arm and peeked out of the window.

a blond girl with green skullcandy head phones on stood in the middle of the road.

i heard one of the doors open.

i looked over to deidara to see he was gone.

"HEY YOU ALMOST MADE US GO OF THE ROAD, UN!"

i looked back out of the window to see deidara holding the blond up by her shirt front.

i was about to get out to calm him down when the girl licked him...

deidara dropped the girl and she wiped her mouth.

"you sir need a shower" she said.

she had a small voice laced with a brithish accent.

it was easy to see that she was more of a solitary type.

she wore black converse, dark washed jeans, and a gray-ish coat.

she was a little chubby but she was pretty tall. she looked around 5'5

i squinted trying to make out her facial fetures but itachi pulled me back.

"roybn you should go see who she is." he mummered.

i blinked and opened the door.

"uhh, hello?" i yelled walking to stand next to deidara.

"hello roybn" the girl seemed to beam with happiness.

"hm, how do you know my name?" i askeed

"huh, i guessed i changed more than i thought over these last three years didn't i?" the girl shrugged.

suddenly it hit me...

"KAT!" I flung my arm around the shy girl making er blush.

"would you like to met my new freinds?" kat asked.

"uhh, sure why not..." i trailed off.

she walked over to the side of the road and beconed for alex to pull over.

i saw the car pull over from the coner of my eye (**i wanted to put arm at first o.o)**

as soon as the car pulled over kat gave a sharp three trilled whistle and two girls came out of the woods. (we're on a country road btw)

one had blonde hair tipped blue and wore a small blue tank top with a white mini-skirt.

she had white go-go boots as well .

the other girl had brown meduim leghnt hair with... purple tips.

she flipped her hair over her shoulder and raised her eyebrow at kat.

"and these are?" she asked.

kat blushed and waved her hand towards us,"the one to the left is alex and the red heads on the right are roybn and jay."

she turned torawds the two girls, "the blonde is emma and the burnette is amy!"amy looked at deidara frolicking in the trees.

"he seems annoying" she said.

i looked at dei- and to my shock found him gaping at a knife that had pinned his cloak to the trees

i moved to help him but pein held me back.

"emma is that your knife?" he asked her.

emma nodded a slowyes.

"you have execptional skill" pein told her.

he let go of me to go talk to the slighty red faced girl.

i walked over to dei-.

"you okay?" i asked.

"ermm, well i may need new pants, yeah..." he trailed off.

i sighed and took the knife out of the cloak.

when i was done inspectind it i handed it to him.

"tie this around your waist it'll prevent the pee from getting every where."

he took the cloak and did as i asked.

"now for your punishment" my voice was filled with glee "take your shirts off"

deidara glared at me.

"if you don't i'll tell sasori you peed your pants."

"HA sasori- danna doesn't scare me un!"

"but what if he told kisame?" i smirked

deidara gulped and began to strip.

i looked at his lith structer and cheered silently.

the bomber quickly crossed his arm and threw the shirts at me.

i smirked and glomped my dei-dei-kun.

he squirmed at first but then settled and began to run his fingers through my hair.

i smiled and looked up at him, "give up yet?"

he gave a small smile and turned his face towards the sky.

"well you certianly are sturborn" he chuckled.

" i get thet a lot."

he sighed and continuded to pet me.

i mummred a few words and snuggled into his chest.

"what did you say un?" deidara asked meh..

"i said that your chest mouth is drooling and someones coming"

deidara bolted up and reached for some clay.

"COME OUT OR I'LL BLOW YOU UP, YEAH!" he yelled.

the blonde from earleir stepped out of the trees laughing quitly.

deidara growled, "you're with the one that licked me, un."

she stopped laughing and stared at his hands.

"what are those?" she asked,"tatoos, computer graphics?"

deidara looked at her, "they're mouths, un"

amy walked up to deidara and stuck a finger inside of the mouth.

i heard her yelp when it bit down.

she took out her blooded finger and wipped it on then mini-skirt she wore.

"so your not cos-players?" she blurted out.

it was easy to see she was scarred.

"what the hell are cosplayers, yeah?" deidara asked.

the girl ran away from him crying.

deidara looked at me with rasied eye-brows

"why'd she do that?, un"

i shook my head and sighed.

i'll go get alex"

Tobi ca,e romping through the trees almost as soon as i left.

"tobi were you spying on us?"

the masked man nodded slightly then ran to where kisame was.

"fishy-sempia, what are cosplayers?" he asked

we had A LOT of explaining to do

**ATTENTION READERS! I CAN ONLY ACCEPT ONE MORE OC! PLEASE FILL OUT THE FORM BELOW IF YOU WANT YOUR OC TO BE THE LAST ONE I TAKE!**

**im sorry for this being mary-sue... i know that the akatsuki would have normally just killed them off but if i did that there would be no plot...**

**(actully i can think of a plot but its more crack than chapter story)**

**so leave a review its the blue button that gives people food.**

**name:**

**age:**

**looks:**

**personality:**

**dislikes/pet peevs:**

**habits:**

**akatsuki crush: (can not be :sasori, pein, kisame, deidara) TOBI NEEDS SOME LOVE TO!**

**m'kay now, BYE!**


	7. pipes, tobi's real face, and bands

**hey next chapter in wings**

**and sorry the last chapter was in roybns pov...**

***rubs back of head sheepishly* i thought it would be obvious... soweii v.v**

kats pov...

i sighed and walked into the living room.

sasori sat on the couch reading and kisame was drawling on a sleeping itachi's face.

i snickered as i watched tobi braid pipe cleaners in deidara's blonde locks.

the bomber mouthed a 'help me' and swatted at the masked man.

i chuckled and walked over to tobi.

"hey tobi you dee the fuzzy sticks you're putting in there? well watch this." i took one of the braids and bent it into a curl.

tobi gasped and started to play with the sprialing peice of hair.

i could hear deidara growl as i walked away.

sasori looked up at me and smiled...

the emotionless puppet actually smiled.

i shivered (in the good way) and smiled back.

i walke over to the ex-puppet and settled down in his lap.

he pushed me away at first but i kept pestering him about being 'forever alone'.

he simply shook his head and pushed me off of his lap.

i complied to his orders and hopped of.

"so what shall we do today?" i asked.

sasori shrugged and went back to twiddling his thumbs.

alex came in juggling bags of hot topic.

"uhhhh..." she backed away and dropped the bags on the kitchen floor.

"i picked up some clothes for them" she grinned.

she dug through one of the lager bags and pulled out a large pikachu shirt.

"it's for kisame!" she beamed.

the shark man looked up at the sound of his name.

i sighed and turned around on the floor,"she bought a shirt for you"

kisame did an 'ohh!' face and looked at the shirt alex was so proudly presenting.

"what is the the yellow thing on there?" he pointed at pikachu.

"its a cute yellow creture that is mentioned a lot outside of here" i explained.

he noddedand went back to coloring a picture of him and samahada that i drew.

deidara looked away from the floor still sulking.

"what did you get for me?, yeah" he spat.

alex shrugged of his tone and pulled a tee-shirt with a neon blue nuclear symbol.

"do you wanna see the pants?" alex chirpped.

deidara nodded and alex tore out black skinny jeans with frays being held togther by black saftey pins.

deidara sweat dropped and took the outfit from her.

"wait you forgot the shoes!" alex yelpped.

she reached into what was seemingly a bag of doom and pulled out knee high converse with studted belts wrapped around it.

deidara quickly took the shoes and went to sukl in his emo corner.

alex just clapped and pointed at hidan, "your next"

it went on like this for the next few minutes until all the present akatsuki members had clothes.

"does tobi have to take his mask off?" the childish man/teen/evil old man mastermind asked.

he didn't wait for a response though.

a small click was heard as the orange swirl fell off from the teens face.

there was a mask over the bottom much like kakashi's, but a small white medical patch covered the left eye.

his visable eye was a deep black flecked with silver and almost covered by the thick shaggy hair that hung over his forehead.

all in all tobi was a rugged handsome face.

while i kept staring tobi smilled gently through the mask.

"do i have to take the other mask off as well?" he asked.

i looked over at alex and slowly nodded.

he slid the other mask off to reveal small yet full lips.

even though there was a small scar next to his mouth it was still perfect.

i shivered a little and somewhere in the background the sound of breaking glass could be heard.

"kat more came... the mirror finally broke" i looked at alex.

"more?" i asked.

she facepalmed and waved her hands at tobi.

"as they die they come through a mirror that we used in the summons, during the -"

i looked over to where three people in akatsuki cloaks stumbled into the doorway.

it was sasuke, karin, and orochimaru.

i looked at sasuke then to the snake snannin and began to laugh.

"what'ss sso funny?" he hissed.

i kept laughing and pointed at sasuke.

"y-you and duck ass! the bands back toghether!"i cackled.

sasuke growled and walked up to me.

"i dare you to call me that again" he spat.

we stood inches apart and i knew he could have easily killed me but i was a stupid, headstrong girl.

"duck...ass" i put an emphishes on each word and jabbed my fingers into his chest as i said them.

sasuke took one look at me and rolled his eyes.

"you're just like dobe" he chuckled to his-self and ruffled my hair playfully.

i grinned and then surveyed the on-looker's expressions.

most off them were jaw drops but karin's was rage mixed with deppresion.

"well we all seem to be on freindly terms, so lets go have some fun!" i yelled.

sasuke sat down on the floor.

"you didnt tell me who you are" his now serious tone surprised me.

"im kat... kat uchiha" i threw my arms in the air for added effect.

sasuke raised an eyebrow and stood up.

"if your an uchiha than show me your sharigan.

"baaka not all uchiha's have sharigan" i spat.

he nodded and looked me over.

"blonde... not raven" he pointed at my hair.

i glared at floor in anger.

he smirked and pulled me into a hug.

"not everyone can be an uchiha" he sighed.

i stiffened to his occ touch and then pushed him away.

"look you're being way to nice... are you high?"

sasuke laghed and went to sit next to itachi.

"dobe, made an impression in the last few years" he smiled.

i returned the gesture and licked his cheek.

he pulled away from me slowly blushing red.

i grebbed karin's hand ermm... fist and tried to skip away with her.

her feet stayed rooted in place.

"ehh? whats wrong?" i asked.

she sighed angrely and un-clenched her jaw.

"sasuke is mine" she huffed.

i let go off her hand and glared.

"im not trying to take him" i spat.

karin growled and turned away from me.

'bitch' i thought.

**blah sorry for slow updates i uhh... im dating someone now o.o that and the exams are killing off all of my time.**

**click the blue button it'll make me update faster ^.-**


	8. karin' le bitch

**hey next chapter in wings**

**kat's pov**

karin was a bitch.

no doubt about that.

i mean really, what makes her think that sasuke is her's?

i mean its pretty obvious that he 'likes' naruto.

they kiss like three times in the anime!

i find it awefully funny how slutty karin was.

she had always acted a little to ... like the girls off of top model or whatever its called.

karin would be really pretty if she didnt try so hard to make sasuke like her.

there are three rules to getting a guy:

1. do not try to be someone else, it'll just push him away.

2. do not cling to him.

3. try and stray away from him sometimes, run ahead of him or plan an event and invite him around a group of people.

but, apperently karin's rules were:

1. try and look hot it lures him in.

2. act weak it'll make him feel stronger.

him in eveything and make sure that im always near him.

i looked over at the ugly mangenta color of her hair as she flirted with sasuke.

"oh, sasuke-kun i think i have something in my eyes will you check for me?" she giggled.

sasuke ignored her and looked back to the book he was reading.

karin poked his cheek.

"sasuke... my eye will you check it for me?"

the uchiha growled and waved his hand dismissively.

alex jumped up and started to dance.

"REJECTION!" she yelled.

karin looked over at my dancing freind and got up off the couch.

"he did not reject me he's simply busy," karin paused to look over her shoulder at sasuke, "isn't that right sasuke-kun?"

sasuke looked up from the book, "no i rejected you."

i fell off from my spot sitting on the table and started to laugh.

most of the room followed suit.

even itachi smirked at the shock on karin's face.

karin wiped at her eyes and shuffled out of the room, tears streaming down her face.

sasuke jumped up dropping his book on the floor.

"karin please wait!" he cried.

karin turned around and looked at sasuke, "but you can't even see what's right infront of you."

she ran up the stairs proball into a random room and slammed the door.

the laughter died and alex looked at the floor, "i'm sorry karin." she whispered.

**karin's pov**

why can't sasuke see that i like him?

i try so hard to make him like me.

yet, he never see's.

and whats worse is that kat girl... i think he likes her.

i slammed my head into the wall and sank down into the corner of the bedroom.

sasuke had rejected me, he had said so himself..

i sobbed into the wall hoping no one would hear me.

"sasuke i love you"

i shuddered at the cold winds coming from the open window.

they seemed to whisper back at me.

'sasuke doesn't love you though, he never will, he loves some one else.'

suddenly there was a flash of orange.

'DAYABETTO!' The winds screamed it at me.

'_naruto_'i thought to myself.

thats who he loves.

it's easy to see when you look back on it.

he had always shown off when naruto was fighting us.

sasuke had used some off his best atacks when we had confronted him last.

i know it was just sparring but some of those atacks were used more for real battle

maybe he does love him.

my thoughts were interuppted by a knock on the door, "karin?"

it was sasuke, "are you in there?"

"go away, i hate you" the words weren't true.

but i didnt want him to see me like this.

he should see me as weak anymore.

he shouldnt see me as who i am not.

sasuke, he shouldnt see me at all.

i was dragged away from my thoughts agaiin by a hand clasping down on my shoulder.

"karin... look i cant go out with you because..."

i looked up at him, " i already know you love him"

my voice was a whisper but he still heard it.

"who?"

"naruto, the kyubbi kid."

sasuke takes a few steps back and looks me over.

"karin i'm not gay..." he coughes.

my eyes widen a little.

"i thought you were" my voice is cracking but i'm not crying anymore.

"uhh..." sasuke flushes red, "well... you see karin, im... bi-"

"well thats technically gay." i state.

sasuke growls and sinks into the corner oppisite to me.

"im not gay end of story." he huffs.

i laugh a little and point at him teasingly.

"you can't deny him... naruto that is."

sasuke goes an even deeper shade of red.

" what happens in here never goes outside... got it?" sasuke started to get up.

" got it sas-GAY" i sniker.

he huffs once more and walks out of the room.

kat pops her head in followed by alex and jay.

"hey um karin... we're really sorry but itachi made dinner so... will you come down?" alex rubbed the back of her head and smiled.

"yeah turns out the uchiha is a pretty good cook" kat smirked and pushed jay.

"oh um yeah... i kinda tasted the food before we were allowed to but.. no bigge right? okay lets go eat!"

she ran out of the room and i could hear her on the stairs.

i got up and followed her out.

i could feel myself being stared at.

"what is it?" i sighed.

"uhh.. well jay has a taste for spicy... things..." kat trailed.

somewhere downstairs i heard loud swearing.

"GOD DAMNIT ITACHI THAT WAS PEPPER SPRAY NOT SALT!"

it sounded a bit like that blue shark guy.

"suck it up kisame it's something you'll have to get used to here."

that was itachi.

well this out to be intresiting.

**alex's pov**.

wow great to be back narrating again.

i gagged at the fumes coming from the kitchen.

"uhh... *cough* what exac-*cough* ly did itachi *cough, cough* make?"

i squinted and waved a hand infront of my face.

"i can see the fumes... is that bad?"

i coughd again and turned to face kat.

her entire face was red and she was bent over coughing.

"oh my jashin! that smells awefull!" she coughed.

i laughed.. or atleast tried to and kept going down the stairs.

"ITACHI WHAT EXACTLY DID YOU MAKE?" i yelled.

"oh hello alex."

itachi was holding a mexicain cook book... upside down, and had on thick rimmed glasses.

"it's called halebareno cassorole"

his tone was quizzical as if he didnt understand.

"halebareno cassorole shoundn't give of fumes dumb arse" i sighed.

i took the cook book from him and flipped it right side up.

"its says to use a pinch of pepper and a butter spray not pepperspray"

"why does it say pepperspray right here then" itachi placed his finger above the word pepper.

"alex in japan they read up and down..." kat was trailing again.

"ohh... umm.. itachi in england we read like this"

i moved my finger right to left over the words.

itachi knocked the cook book out of my hands and went to stand by his 'cassorole'.

i looked at the giant red brown green thing...

"itachi..."

"what is it alex"

"cassorole doesn't move by itself..."

kat started to chuckle and went over to itachi.

"i think you need to take cooking classes."

"let me take them then."

kisame came up behind me and leaned down to my hight.

"don't let him cook ever again" he whispeered, "he was making instant ramen and caught the water he was boiling on fire."

i started to laugh but quickly shut up when kisame grbbed my shoulder.

"im serious alex.." he said.

"you know over eighty five percent of rapes start with a touch to the shoulder?" at poked kisame.

"huh, intresting.. you turn purple when you blush"

"KAT IM SO GONNA KILL YOU!" kisame screamed.

"you can try fhishy-kun but here there's no chakra and no samehada." kat smirked.

"i can still strangle you" kisame grolwed.

kat laughed and hugged itachi lovingly, "you're just mad because itachi likes me better."

itachi huggged kat back very breifly then pushed her away.

"kat not know im trying to fix this," he pointed at his creation.

"you do that" i sighed.

"well shall we go to the arena now?" i asked.

kat nodded and skipped into the living room.

"GUYS COME ON WERE GOING TO -"

**okay where should they go?**

**leave a review with your idea.**

**and yes this story has no plot so far...**

**its just addicting to write it.**

**so yeah review nd i'll give you a cookie or something...**

**btw**

**i need atleast 3 reveiws to continue the story.**


	9. methcakes w

**hey next chapter in wings**

**there is no emotioncon for how happy i am.**

**you guys have stayed and kept reading it no matter how mary sue or off track it gets. you guys are awesome!**

**chapter 9 is dedicated to my reviewers**

**(sorry if i spelled your name wrong!)**

**oh and here is some clarify-cation.**

**kat is a dirty blonde with bold black streaks.**

**this story takes place in greenich, sorry for the eariler chapters i couldnt decide the setting.**

**now back to the (future!) story.  
><strong>jay's pov.

THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME TELL THE STORY OH GREAT AUOTHORESS! WHO SPELLS HORRIBLY!

and yush we know that this is just a story.

"... TO THE AMUSMENT PARK!" kat and alex cheered simultaniousnly.

i held my hands over my ears and glared at them.

"oi! you might want to watch your volume." i huffed.

they looked over at me and rasied their eyebrows.

i chuckled slightly and pulled a hand to my mouth as a feeble atempt to cover it.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" they yelled.

"well consider the fact that you haven't even spent the entire day togother and you still act like simese."

they looked at each other and this time only kat laughed.

"i'm sorry it's just that..." kat chuckled, "... OMJ WHERES ROYBN?"

kat ran out of the living room and flew up the stairs.

"ROYBN WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

kats voice echoed into where she had just left.

i sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

(read a fanfic will now attempt to type like her)

**den ie saT DUN and gae sasori a big smexy kiss (whoops fail sorry but jo bel is a pretty fucked up person)**

that didnt really happen XD

i sat down and sighed buryying my face in my hands.

"i swear if that girl runs away one more time"

sasori chuckled and leaned in a bit closer to alex.

"WHY THE HELL AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT NOTICED SASORI HITTING ON ALEX!" i screamed.

i think everyone scooted away from me.

sasori sweat dropped and started to play with his shirt buttons.

alex just stared at him, and drooled...

"so..." kisame looked around at eveyone, "well this is akward"

"damn straight, un"

roybn walked into the room dragging a dazzed and slightly green kat behind her.

i looked over roybn determining that she was fine, then looked at kat.

she was shiviring and switching from a pale green to a bright white every few seconds.

" what the hell happened?" i pointed at kat.

"..."

"well?"

"... she saw orochimaru showering"

i tried to imagine that , and then i tried to keep myself from puking.

"holy shit kat..." i wiped at my jeans and shivered, " if i saw that i would have run and hid. maybe go die in a hole or something..."

kat chuckled but it seemed more like a ghost, like she wasn't there.

i waved my hand infront of her face.

no response.

"crap," i muttered, " we broke kat again"

"again?" itachi mussed.

" yeah kinda like how you broke your cassorole" i snapped.

itachi recolled slightly, " it was pretty tasty."

i shook my head and sighed, "do we need a flash back?"

i shuddered inwardly at the thought of having to go back and see that again.

"hmm... we need a role call" kat sighed.

" umm... that was random" alex blinked.

" consider what goes on in my head, it was actully completely relavent to the current topic. my thought process is far more complicated than your's."

" and why would that be?"

" i have mpd..."

"ermm... you have what?"

" mpd, mutiple personality disorder, i thought that after knowing me since kindergarten that you would , atleast, know that."

i felt my face light up.

"uhh, yeah i knew that i was just uhh testing you yeah! heh heh?" i ran behind the couch and laughed nervously.

kat sighed and sat down next to itachi.

" so i found roybn wanna go to the amusment park now?"

"sure" me, roybn, and alex all choursed.

kat jumped up and rabbed itachi's hand, " LET'S GOOOOOO!"

she pushed itachi out the door and motioned for everyone else to hurry up.

" COME ON GUYS IT'S THE AMUSMENT PARK, SIX FLAGS! WHITE WATER! WE CAN VIST THEM ALL!" kat ran out the door screaming like a manic.

i sweat dropped and looked over at alex.

"how much sugar did you give her?"

alex shook a little and looked at kat, dancing with itachi, " i didn't give her anything..."

tobi came bouncing up to us.

"tobi found a bag under the sink! tobi used the flour to make kat a cupcake!"

uhh... tobi can you show me the bag?" alex nuddged me and whisperred, " remember brett's old house mate did drugs?"

my eyes widened as i relized what might have happened.

tobi pulled a bag out of his pocket.

" it was labled to mary jane but tobi wiped it off. tobi is a good boy!"

i looked at the bag... it had little green leaves in it.

" WHAT THE HELL TOBI THAT'S METH! DRUGS! BADDD! THAT'S A BAD THING! FLOUR DOESN'T EVEN LOOK LIKE THAT!" i screamed at tobi and brought my fist down ontop of the unmasked teen.

tobi shrunk away as i raised my fist again.

"hey jay," alex grabbed my arm, " tobi didn't know that... he might know what flour looks like but something tells me... none of the uchiha's are allowed to cook anymore.."

kat popped through the door and patted tobi's shoulder, " hey tobi can you make me another cup cake? itachi ate the one you made me earlier."

alex did an anime faint and i just stood there looking at kat.

"y-you mean she didn't eat the meth-cake?" i stared at kat and tobi.

"meth-cake?" echoed kat.

" well you see... brett's room mate used to do drugs and when he left errmm slash was arrested he forgot his drugs nad tobi mistook it for flour so.. yeah" i r8bbed the back of my head and smiled sheepishly.

"oh... speaking of brett... where is he?" kat chirrped.

i looked over at alex... her face seemed darker.

"umm kat let's not talk about that okay?" alex hissed, then stormed off.

" woah, touchy today isn't she?"

"uhh yeah i'll go get here you just go to the car kat."

" got it jay"

i watched kat walk of and sighed.

'_what the hell are we going to do with our selves?'_

**yay! chapter complete and sorry about how crappy this chapter is im nnot feeling verey creative today.**

**i take request on stories.**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Deep thoughts

**hey next chapter in wings**

**this will probaly be the longest one so far... i usually only have 1,000 words. we'll just have to see how this one turns out.**

**alex's pov.**

i sighed and watched kat bounce out to the car from my window. the dirty blonde girl, still so seeming unaware of what happened to brett.

kat may seem stupid but she's incredibly smart. she could skip a few grades if she wanted to. but the thing is... kat doesnt like being smart.

she would rather be one of the innocent girls that make avarege grades and spend all of their time studying but never truely understanding.

i dont really get her. i mean, i love being smart, it gives me a sense of power over all who have a lesser intulectual level than me.

jay came around the corner and knocked on the wall next to my door, "hey alex... can we leave yet? i knida want to ride the new rollarcoaster..."

jay grinned sheepishly and walked into my room.

i smiled slightly and kept looking out the window.

kat danced around itachi running/ skipping in circles.

kisame came up from where he was hiding behind a tree and wrapped his arm around kat's waist.

he hoisted the giggling girl into the air and roared playfully.

i saw their lips moving but the old glass muffled what would've been words.

jay tapped the glass next to me.

"oi! alex are you even listening to me?" she sighed when i ignored her and walked out of the room, "i'll be in the car waiting... if you're not down in fiffen minutes we will leave without you!"

i chuckled darkly and looked over at her.

"well you're going to need someone to watch the freaks" i luaghed.

"what do you mean?" alex deadpanned.

"look at zetsu what are people gonna think of him?'

jay sighed and looked out the window.

kat was being swung around by kisame and zetsu was watching from the safety of a tree stump.

i looked at jay as she sighed.

"we can trust them right?" she sounded uncertian.

"two cannibails are not staying alone with each other in my house." i deadpanned.

jay blushed wildly and started to spit out incommprehenible words.

" i.. ermm.. well.. uhh... heh heh?"

i laughed at her nervousness and patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry, i can watch them jay. Besides i don't like amusment parks."

jay nodded and backed away from the door and tripped, over karin.

i swear the room dropped by thirty degress.

"umm,hi?" karin squeaked.

i sighed and walked out of the room.

":i'll be im the car if you need me."

i grabbed my bag sitting on the table on walked down the steps.

"hey alex! what about zetsu and kisame?" jay yellled after me.

i turned to look back up the stairs at her.

" i said i would be in the car, not that i was going anywhere."

jay nodded and went back into the room.

a few seconds later verey girly screams were heard.

"OWWW NO JAYY LET ME GO! OWWW MY HAIR! GAHHH! NO JAY I SWEAR! AHHHH MY HAIR!"

i smirked slightly and shook my head opening the front door and stepping out into thecrisp autum air.

kat was now sitting on a verey bored kisame.

zetsu, itachi, and pein however, were sitting in trees watching tobi being chased by a purple hair deidara.

" ahh sempaii! tobi is sorry! tobi didn't know that those berries did that!"

tobi waved around what looked like a branch of india ink berries.

i laughed and went up to deidara, wrapping him in a hug.

i was just about to let go when i was knocked off of my feet quite litterly.

roybn had pinned me to the floor and was practiclly straddling me execpt her hand were crushing my wind pipe.

" He's mine, got it slut?" she spat each word out at me like they were sebon.

i pushed her off an got up quickly.

" i was stopping him from killing tobi" i pulled the still un masked teen close to me and nuzzled the top of his head.

"it's hard to watch him get chased around when you feellike your his mom ya' know."

roybn jumped up and went over to stand by dei-.

"yeah, yeah, i know. you feel like his mom because he's so childish." she deadpanned.

i chuckled slightly and let a giggly tobi go.

"wow... mommy..." tobi turned right back around and clung to my arm burrying his face in my chest... Hidan looked over at us and had a down right nosebleed.

_perv._ I thought to myself.

i patted his head again and pushed him away gently, " hey tobi i gotta stay here but you can go play with kat and the others right?'' tobi nodded and pointed off to where kat and kisa- were having what looked like, a fishy- face show down.

jayy looked at me and raised one of her thin red eyebrows, " i sense that a change has happened in the alex and tobi relationship..."

"okay look knock it of with the Star wars crap, and hey, we all have the motherly instinct do we not?''

jay shrugged and walked back to the direction of the van, " hey, honestly... i hate kids."

- time skip-

i sat at my window once again not foucusing on the game infront of me.

i had gotton kisa to play on the x-box with me.

the sounds of metal clashing and screams of 'DAYABETTO!' came from the small tv in the corner.

i felt a small amount of pressure on the back of my head.

"alex... theres a chip stuck to your head." kisame's voice was loud and clear as if he was almost yelling into my ear... which he was.

i turned around and smacked him on the top of his head.

"baka im trying to concentrate." i muttered.

"well what are you concentrating on?" he asked.

" it's about brett... now will you leave me alone?" i pushed the chair away from the small table infront of me and stakled out of the room, leaving kisame all on his own.

i heard heavy footsteps behind me and walked to the door even faster.

" kat wait!" kisame's voice was labored like he was out of breath. i wouldn't be surprised if he was though, even if he was a ninja who can outrun an edurance runner champion?

I stopped and waited for him to catch up.

" hey... uhh alex can you tell me a little more about brett?" kisame grabbed my shoulder lightly.

" What do you want to know." i growled and shook his hand off still walking down the hall.

" brett said that he was in some sort of a thing called cult... what is cult?"

" clueless baaka. the cult is a group of crazy that think these stupid rituals they do will work."

zetsu came out from the wall infront of me, scaring the hell out of me.

" but Alex, the ritual you used to call on us worked.** bitch please you need to stop kidding yourself.**"

i slammed my foot down on to the floor, trying to scare them away. " LEAVE ME ALONE OKAY? BRETT IS GONE DEAD SO PLEASE DONT ASK ME ABOUT HIM AGAIN.!"

" alex it was only one question."

"how did brett become such a sensitive subject?"

" brett's always been something i try and h-hide." I said. And, it was true, Brett was odd, strange, something I never wanted most people to see.

Only a handful of my freinds had ever met him.

"Alex look..." Kisame turned me around and kneeled dow so he was eye-level with me, " I'm sorry."

**I've been thinking of givng this story away. I rarely have time for updates and everything else. Honestly, this is an extremly crappy story. v.v I don't kbow how I even got all the review I have now. This has really no grammar or spell checks so it's just raw story. There are to many charecters and I can't handle them all.**

**I'm truely sorry guys... and girls, can't forget my girls. Please message me if you would like to adopt this story. ^_^**

**REVIEW!**


	11. 508 words And YAOI!

**hey next chapter in wings**

**A/N: A big thank you to who I am asumming is Konan. She's asked me to keep the story going, **

* * *

><p><strong> I'll try and keep on track with the story this time so... READ ON!<strong>

**Robyn p.o.v**

Jayy clung to Deidara, her head burried in his chest. "Dei-dei." she sniffled, "I dun wanna go to six flags anymore."

The blonde ninja stroked the top of her head, watching the streets pass out the window. "Suck it up." He muttered. My once quiet van was now filled with litteral roars of anger.

"What the hell?!" Hidan ducked in the back of the van as Deidara's head-rest came flying back.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU SICK SON OF A BI-"

"JAYY!" I yelled cutting her off. "If you can calm down, I'll take you to get your hair dyed and cut. I'll even get this crappy van the paint job you wanted."

Jayy's roars flipped into soft purring, settling the entire car down. She had been begging to get her hair cut for the summer, and since she only had a learners permit, she had to rely on me, some one who already went through all of those painful years of driving restrictions.

Jayy nuzzled my neck, making me shiver. "Jamie knock it off." I took one of my hands off the wheel to push her away from my overly sensitive neck. She just pushed back in, causing me to swerve. "JAYY!" I looked down at her grabbing her by the hair, "I SAID STOP!" She whimpered and cowwered behind her arm rest, "Sowwie Robyn."

"OI! Eyes on the road!" Sasori yelled. Jayy whipped around in seat, forgetting any fears of me. "Shut up puppet boy. Only I can tell her to do that!" Jayy snickered, "Oops, forgot. You're not a puppet anymore." Sasori's face went red in the flames of blush. "I don't mind..."

The car went silent again... But of course Hidan broke it. "Now you can actually fuck someone." A collective chours of "SHUT UP!" blasted the car back into chaos.

* * *

><p>Kat's P.O.V<p>

While Hidan and Sasori engaged in an... Ermm... Cat fight, I sat camly watching the insults fly back and forth. I mean it quiet litterly as well.

You see, I visualize words I hear. It allows me to learn much faster than my freinds around me and... Well, it's weird. I don't _like_ it at all. You try being someone like me! I can't go into public places with out blacking out. Funny that I just now say this considering we're going to Six flags right now.

(FUUUUUUUUU- end. -_-)

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I REALLY need to focus on my other story. It's called "Switched" maybe you guys can check it out? o3o**

**I take request for stories under:**

**Naruto**

**Bleach**

**soul eater**

**Blue extrosist**

**Pandora hearts**

**Furba**

**Un-go**

**And black butler.**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Dear reveiwer GP,

**hey next chapter in wings**

**A/N: A big thank you to who I am asumming is Konan. She's asked me to keep the story going, Okay so I admit... This really was just going to be a little note but it's against the rules to do just a note. I'm going to put a little preview of what's coming up for wings. :D I've been thinking of joining my two stories that I'm working on into one. I know you guys might not want to see all of these little updates for my story which is in the upmost of grammar! But, I'm still here**

**I'm not dead yet. And as long as I'm not dead... I SHALL WRITE! Man my glasses are dirty... If you haven't read my other story yet, please do. I would really love you guys to. Like seriously... I'd get you a cookie jar. **

**That shirt looks really good on you by the way... Like REALLY good. :3 Okay. Yeah... Story thing.**

* * *

><p><strong> I'll try and keep on track with the story this time so... READ ON!<strong>

Kat sighed, looking out the window of the car. She watched people's conversations trail out of the car windows, creating patterns in the road behind them.

"Are we there yet?" Kat whinned. "Almost." Robyn's voice was cold... I wonder why... Oh, I'm Jayy be the way. Tall, red haired, playful little Jayy.

How do I know about Kat's gift... I don't even know myself. Secrets just find me. I can't help it. I don't tell them of course but they're still there.

I noticed the tops of Six flags' roller coasters out the window. "Robyn you missed the turn."

"No I didn't."

"..."

Hidan looked up from the Ipod we gave him earlier, "Oi, Where the fuck are we going?"

"We didn't miss it..." Robyn said.

"Miss what?" Hidan's voice was slightly paincked.

"We didn't... We didn't... Miss it."

Itachi looked at Robyn wearily, "You're sleepy. Pull over and we'll make camp."

I just stared at him. "Dude, we're on a highway. There's no way we can just pull over and set up a little treehouse. I don't really care what you think is okay here, because most of the time... It's not going to be."

**Hey... Sorry that this chapter was so freakin' tiny. It's five A.M and I need to get some sleep. I stopped the story because I wasn't going anywhere with it. I didn't plan for the Akatsuki to go back to their world or anything... They were just, there, I guess. Don't hate me for giving this up/away. **

**Goodbye.**

_Clearing up somethings for G.P:_

_ 1. I was thirteen when I typed this out on Word. Fifften when I uploaded it. Sorry about all the grammar crap._

_2. Brett had always liked the idea of a cult. What really pushed him to join one was watching Ouran high host club with his sister._

_3. The cult had no affect on anyone besides Brett. He kept to himself and never really told anyone that he joined it in the first place. _

_4. The Akatsuki are in charecter for all that I know. I haven't gone very far into the anime, and would prefer to stick to my Manga. _

_5. The cult dealt with ghost, and contecting to diffrent diminsions._

_6. The title has been changed, and it's doin' what it needs to do. i got plenty of attention from a story with no grammar, plot, of back line, compared to my new one that I have going. Seventeen reveiw against one... What a fucking disappointment._

_7. ERMAGHERD! I actually updated a dead story!_

(FUUUUUUUUU- end. -_-)

**I take request for stories under:**

**Naruto**

**Bleach**

**soul eater**

**Blue extrosist**

**Pandora hearts**

**Furba**

**Un-go**

**And black butler.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
